Winchester's Complex
by fallenvvings
Summary: A crossover fic between Supernatural/the god complex episode of Doctor Who. I do not own either TV show or any of it's characters. (not completely canon with supernatural, more so with DW)


"Dean, so get this," Sam said. They'd been in the same hotel for the past two weeks, dying to move on to another job, another town. "Six people died in one week in some small town in New Jersey."  
"What's so special about that?" Dean asked.  
"Well, every victim had the same marking carved in their skin, and witnesses reported seeing black smoke moments before they died."  
"So, what could that even be?"  
"Dunno."  
"Let's check it out."  
They were just happy to hop in the Impala and drive away from the town that they'd been in. The boys drove for miles on end. Hours later, they pulled up to a hotel and went inside to check in. The man at the desk gave them a key and said, "Room 214." They set off to their room.  
Just as Dean was about to turn the key, Sam said, "Did you hear that?"  
**VWORRRRRP. VWORRRRRRP. Thump!**  
They pulled out their guns and headed back down the hall to investigate. As they waited for someone to show, they heard a girl with a slight Scottish accent talking. "Let's go to Raven's Garden, he says. The people are 600 feet tall, you have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the tourist information center is made out of one of their hats, he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats."  
"Amy, this could be the most exciting thing I've ever seen," A man with a British accent replied.  
"You're kidding," Another man said.  
Dean ran down the hallway towards the twisted staircase with Sam following in suit. When the boys saw the group, they panicked and pointed their guns. "Who are you?" Dean asked.  
"Woah, I don't do very well with guns pointed at me," A man wearing a suit and a bowtie said. "I don't want to hurt you." The boys put down their guns. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy," he said, pointing towards the ginger-haired, Scottish girl, "And this is Rory," he pointed to the other boy.  
"I'm Sam, and this is Dean," replied Sam.  
"Hello Sam, Dean," said the Doctor.  
"Wait, Doctor? Doctor Who?" Sam asked.  
"Just the Doctor," Amy replied with a roll of her eyes. The Doctor turned to Amy and said, "Now, what you need to understand is that this is not Earth."  
"Excuse me?" Sam asked.  
"This hotel was only made to look like Earth."  
"Then where the hell are we?" Dean asked.  
"I dunno!" The Doctor replied, and continued down the stairs excitedly to look around the fake hotel.  
"If it's fake, how did you guys get here?" Sam asked, following the trio back to the lobby area.  
"Uh, well...you might not believe us..." Rory said doubtedly.  
"Try us," Dean said.  
"It's a time machine that can travel anywhere through time and space," The Doctor replied, pointing to a blue police box. "Now that the introductions are over..."  
"You time traveled here?" Sam asked curiously. He was also wondering how the three of them would fit in that tiny box but instead he asked, "Why would anyone come here?"  
"He originally promised Raven's Garden..." Amy started.  
"Well, who would make a friggin' hotel that looks like something out of 'The Shining'?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah this does look kind of like 'The Stanley Hotel,'" Sam agreed. The Doctor looked at them and brushed the reference off. As they were walking, Rory began to examine the pictures that were lined up on the wall. "Have you seen these? Look at the labels and the names. 'Commander Halke, defeat.' 'Lady Silvertear, daleks.'"  
"What are...'Daleks?'" Dean said with a mock-accent.  
"Kind of like Robotic salt and pepper shakers that can kill you," Amy replied. The boys shrugged. After all, if demons and time travel are real, why wouldn't robotic-killing-salt-and-pepper-shakers be?  
"Lucy Hayward, that brutal Gorilla?" Rory continued. "Doctor, what does it mean?" Everyone turned to the man in the bowtie.  
"I dunno, let's find out."  
The group went to the lobby, and the Doctor rang the bell on the front desk. No one answered. "We've got to get out of here, me and Sammy have a case to work on," Dean said. The Doctor turned to the boys. Sam followed Dean to the front doors and pulled them open. When opened, there were walls blocking their way. "So it's a wall that looks like a door. Door-walls if you'd like. I mean, and the windows are..." The Doctor pushed away a set of curtains, only to reveal more of the wall. "Right. Big day for a fan of walls. So! If there are walls all around then...how did you boys get inside?"  
Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "W-we...we walked right through that door! It was New Jersey outside and then we came in, got a room key and we were about to go in the room but then we heard you guys," Sam answered.  
"Ah, the newest Jersey. I went to New New York once, you know. There was so much traffic...Anyway, Sam, you said you had a room key, right. What was the room number?" The Doctor asked. Rory and Amy stared at Sam.  
"Uhh...214," Sam replied.  
Everyone followed the Doctor to the second floor. "Ah, here it is." The Doctor pointed to a plack on the right of the door. "Lady Silvertear," it read. "Lady Silvertear," Amy said, "I remember that name..." The group walked in to the room. They looked around at the normal hotel room, like the ones Sam and Dean usually rent when they're on a case; two bedrooms, a bathroom, a desk, the works. "**EXTERMINATE**."


End file.
